


The way it's suppose to be

by AnimeFreak1326



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/pseuds/AnimeFreak1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Steve becoming captain America, and loosing Bucky. Only to find him again, but not as the same person he was before. Not as the Bucky he knew and loved. Can they ever be what they were before, or will Steve be doomed to see the love of his life nothing but an empty vessel, a weapon used for Hydra's gain, The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it's suppose to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know I have multiple stories on the go, but I kinda got some inspiration to write, and I thought why not write Stucky falling in love! It will sort of follow the movies story lines, but not exactly. I will be changing some things, I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, and I'm like 99% sure its gonna have a happy ending, unless you guys want something different. Comment below and let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see in this story, or if there is any sort of one shot scene you want written. I appreciate the love and support so Kudos and comments are my motivation.

The searing pain of the serum working it's way through my body is the most painful experience of my life, aside from the day my mother died, but even then I had Bucky with me. Now I don't have anyone to comfort me afterwards, that truly cares for me. The only thing to get me through the pain is remembering Bucky, what its like to hold him, to kiss him...

                                                                          ***

“ _I wish I could go with you” I say softly, only to have Bucky look at me with watery eyes._

“ _I'm glad you're not coming with me, punk. Now I have a reason to come home safe, plus I wont have to worry about you getting yourself killed for doing something heroic.” Bucky reply's shifting his gaze from mine, looking guilty._

“ _Buck” I plead knowing there is something on his mind. “What is it?”_

_Bucky doesn't say anything, just walks up to me and holds me like he will never see me again, squeezing me so tight I almost cant breathe. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his neck, breathing his scent in, trying to store it in my memory for those lonely nights without him._

_He kisses my hair softly, running his fingers up my arm to my neck, where his hand lays perfectly. I kiss his jaw line all the way to his chin, then his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then his soft lips. The lips I've kissed everyday, every night, since my mom died. His hand cards through my hair to pull me closer, deepening the kiss. I whimper, thinking this could be the last time I ever kiss him, so I push my tongue into his mouth, hearing him moan spurs me on. We continue kissing like that for what feels like hours, but could have only been minutes._

_Bucky pulls away from my lips and rests his head against mine, just breathing each other in. I can feel the tears slowly escape my eyes as his fingers brush them from my cheeks. I open my eyes to find Bucky looking at me with tears in his eyes too, as he slowly smiles and brushes our noses together in an eskimo kiss._

“ _I love you, Stevie” Bucky whispers before pulling away and walking out the door, leaving me behind. I try to tell him I love him too, but my throat is closed up, and my eyes are burning. The last time I see Bucky, he has tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his handsome face._

                                                             ***

To say the serum was a complete success would be an understatement, no one looks at me in pity, or sympathy anymore. Girls laugh at my jokes and not at me, the looks in their eyes isn't one of disgust but of lust, and awe.

As the weeks pass, and I continue with the show for war bonds, I grow more and more worried about Bucky. I haven't heard anything from him, and I've left home so there is no way for him to contact me. Until the day I hear about the 107th... I run as fast as I can to Colonel Phillips, to ask about James Buchanan Barnes, I nearly faint when he tells me the name sounds familiar and that my Bucky has been taken. I don't even think I just act, I have to get him back, no matter what.

Peggy and Stark are better friends then I could have asked for, saying that there is no way I'm going to do this on my own. I agree willingly, thankful for the help.

When Stark asks Peggy to fondue, I smile, thinking that they would make a cute couple, and the pit in my stomach aches for Bucky even more.

Making my way through the Hydra base, I let all the prisoners go along my way, asking them if they know a James Barnes, Until finally I find someone who does. My heart leaps out of my chest when I hear them tell me that they took him away, and that no one comes back after being taken. I run down the hall turning left and right till I come to a room that holds information about Hydra, I quickly look through it remembering all that I can then make my way to Bucky, finding him strapped to a table, with scary tools all around the room, I can only imagine is for some sort of torture.

I almost cry tears of joy when I see his chest moving up and down, the indication hes still alive and breathing. I untie him from the table and kiss his forehead, not caring if someone sees.

“Bucky, Baby, can you hear me?” I plead while running my hands all over his face and chest, telling myself this is real, hes really here, I wasn't to late.

Bucky whimpers and opens his eyes briefly before closing them, then opening them again, and smiling a week smile at me. I cant help the wide grin that breaks out across my face at seeing those beautiful blue eyes again.

“I thought you were smaller” he croaks out through a parched throat.

I cant contain my giddiness, I lean in and kiss him softy on the lips, reveling in the way his mouth moves perfectly against mine, how he clutches at my chest and breathes a sigh of relief when I pull away. My eyes are misty but I don't care, I help him up as we make our way out of the hell he was trapped in.

I didn't expect to come across Schmidt the way we did, I was even more surprised when he tore his face off, revealing a red skull. I turn to see Bucky's horrified look on his face as he asks “You don't have one of those, do you?” I tell him no, and turn back to Schmidt, trying to talk some sense into him, but to no avail. He leaves and the place is falling apart.

“C'mon, upstairs, lets go.” I say as I pull Bucky along with me up the stairs. We make it to a ledge with a beam going across, I instruct Bucky to go first. He walks along the beam slowly, while the world around us is crashing down, when the ledge starts to fall I almost Jump after him, to do what I don't know, save him, fall with him in my arms. Luckily he makes it across so I don't have to find out.

Bucky looks up at me with tear filled eyes as the beam crashes down. “There has got to be a rope or something. “ Bucky pleads.

“Just go! Get outta here!” I yell over to him taking one last good look at the love of my life.

“No, Not without you!” he argues, not taking no for an answer. I know that if I don't find a way across Both Bucky and I will die here, knowing he wont leave without me, I bend the bars on the ledge and back up. I make a running jump and leap towards Bucky, The only one I've ever loved, the only one who ever really got to know that punk from Brooklyn. My love.

 


End file.
